Keep Trying and You'll Get Him
by QuigletFanatic
Summary: At first fiona Quigley but will later develop into Violet and Quigley
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day 17 year old Violet Baudelaire was shopping at Big Mart for her 15 year old brother Klaus and her little sister Sunny. _Quigley. _Oh how she missed him, she wiped an unwanted tear from her face. She just wanted to hold him close like the day when she and Quigley had rested on the ledge of... "Snap out of it!" She yelled at herself a couple people stopped to stare at her. She felt the color rushing to her cheeks and she quickly pretended to be interested in a box of strawberry flavored chocolates. _Yuck! "_Violet! Hey Violet!" "Heaven help me! Now I'm hearing his voice!" This time even more people stopped to stare at Violet. "Uh… I … uh… sorry?" Violet sputtered. Just then someone grabbed her by the shoulders stared into her face. "Quig…Quig…QUIGLEY!!!!!!!!" They smiled so big at each other Violet thought her face would stay like that forever. Before he could say anything Violet gave him a huge hug. "A Quigy your hands a little low on the hug there said a vaguely familiar voice." Quigley blushed a little and pulled away when he saw his hands were on Violet's butt. But Violet didn't notice her eyes were laid on… "Fiona Widdershins!!!" She must have looked very shocked and confused because Quigley explained, "When we were looking for you, Klaus, and Sunny me, Isadora, and Duncan got shipwrecked and landed on some island we decided that we would stay here for a while and put our search for you guys on we saw some smoke and decided to investigate and that's how we found Fiona all alone because she had abandoned Olaf and his troupe. "And that's also how Quigley and I started dating." Fiona explained snobbery. "Eventually Duncan got a job and we were able to move into bigger house. "Quigley said ignoring Fiona's remark. "I can't wait to tell Klaus and Sunny!" Violet exclaimed. But really inside her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet invited Quigley and Fiona (though she hadn't invited Fiona willingly) over to her house while Quigley called Isadora and Duncan and told them the good news. "What did they say?"

Violet asked eagerly. "Well Isadora screamed and asked about Klaus, and Duncan well… you don't want to know." Quigley replied shaking his head at the manner of his siblings. Fiona

laughed while Violet glared at her when Quigley wasn't looking. "Anyway I gave Duncan and Isadora your address they said they'd be there in about five minutes so we'd better get a

move on." Violet quickly led them to a nice, yellow, medium size, two story house with five bedrooms, and three bathrooms. Violet took out a key and unlocked the house, "Klaus! Sunny

guess who I brought home. "Sunny came running down the stairs. "You finally got a boyfriend?" "NO!!!" Violet said blushing as Quigley and Fiona laughed. Klaus came running down

"Violet, quick I need a… he stopped "F-f-Fiona" He hadn't even noticed Quigley. "Yes it's Fiona you ding-dong." Then she added, "She and Quigley are dating." Then as if it was the first

time Klaus noticed Quigley and Violet thought she saw a hint of something in his eyes maybe jealousy? Just the n there was a knock on the door. "That must be Duncan and Isadora"

Violet said not wanting a fight to start. She opened the door and a very pretty Isadora and handsome Duncan came hustling in. The first thing Isadora did was give Klaus a huge hug but

Klaus didn't hug back he was to busy drooling over Fiona. After the Baudelaire's and Quagmires had hugged, cried, and reunited Isadora suggested "how about dinner" she glared at

Fiona and Klaus who had given each other another hug. After everyone had agreed to go to the China Uno which was a very fancy restaurant Quigley, Fiona, Duncan, and Isadora went

home to get dressed. Violet went up to her room and got a black semi-casual dress because she didn't want to stick out. Since it wasn't to fancy she put on a very old diamond necklace

that had belonged to her great, great, great, great grandmother. She put on a pair of crystal clear high heals and slid them on. "Klaus, Sunny you guys ready?" Klaus came down in a

white suit with a gold tie, and white shoes. "Well you look quite dashing" Violet complemented him. Klaus beamed just as Sunny came down in her bright pink flower girl dress for when

she had been a flower girl at Kit's wedding where she had married Dewey . "Well I guess we should best get going." Klaus said. Violet got the keys for their blue Toyota. When they finally

arrived at China Uno Fiona and the Quagmires were already there. Duncan and Quigley both had on black suits. Isadora was wearing a poofy bright red dress, with red high heels, and

red lipstick, and a red bag. But Fiona who had her arm around Quigley's was wearing a white dress that looked just like a wedding dress. She also had a pair of crystal earrings and shoes

just like Violet (except Violet didn't have the earrings). Klaus looked at Fiona as if she was the queen of England. This time both Isadora and Violet were glaring at Fiona. Quigley gave

Violet a smile that said _we're just friends_, while Violet gave him a dreamy smile that said _I want to be more than friends_. "Well are we just going to glare and smile at each other or are we

going to go inside and eat and have a good time." Duncan exclaimed who had been aware of his surroundings. When they got inside Isadora grabbed Violet's arm "excuse us," she said

to everyone and to Violet she said "we need to talk." When Violet and Isadora were safely in the bathroom Isadora said, "there's a lot of love triangles going on." "What do you mean"

Violet asked even though she knew exactly what Isadora was talking about "I mean Klaus, Fiona, me. You, Quigley, Fiona. Duncan, Fiona, Quigley, and Klaus which in this case is a

Quadruple triangle." Violet sighed "I know I just wish Quigley would love me and not that evil cruella, which little-" "Violet calm down, we can talk about this later on now let's go before

they start getting suspicious and eavesdrop on us." Isadora said giving Violet a small smile which she happily returned. At least someone understood her love problems. When they got

back to the table Duncan ordered a steak, orange chicken, noodles, crab cakes, Pepsi, hot tea, lemonade, and sweet and sour french fries for dessert. Violet ordered a medium rare

cheeseburger with french fries, and coleslaw. Isadora and Quigley both ordered crab cakes. Last of all Fiona ordered sweet and sour chicken and when the waiter asked Klaus wanted he

practically shouted "I'll have what she's having!" Violet couldn't help it and she let out a few giggles. Isadora shot her look that said _it's not funny!!! He should want to order what __**I'M**_

ordering!!! But that just made Violet want to laugh even more which made Quigley give her a questioning slash wierd look. _Oh gosh now he thinks I'm a wierdo _Violet thought and she

couldn't help but let out a loud groan.


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone was done with dinner Quigley suggested they

go to the Kool Karaoke Bar to watch people sing. "I don't

have to sing do I?" Isadora asked nervously. "Yes. Otherwise

you'll be a party pooper and people will throw rotten eggs at

you." Duncan explained. "Duncan!" Violet warned, "no you

don't Isadora you don't have sing if you don't want to." Violet

reassured her while glaring at Duncan who was smirking at

her. "Guys don't kill each other," said Quigley who didn't

want them to start fighting, "oh and just follow us to the

Karaoke Bar. Soon the Baudelaires, Quagmires, and Fiona

were at the Karaoke bar. They sat down and before they could

make themselves comfortable the lights dimmed and the DJ

announced "OKAY YA'LL LETS GET THIS PARTY

STARTED!!!!!!!!!OKAY NOW LOOK UNDER YOUR

CHAIRS AND IF YOU'RE A NUMBER 10 COME UP

HERE! I REPEAT IF YOU ARE NUMBER 10 COME UP

HERE!!! Everyone looked at their chairs and Violet gasped.

"Hey Violet you've got number 10!" "Shut up!!!" Violet

yelled at him but it was too late everyone was staring at her.

"WELL COME UP HERE SUGAR PIE HONEY BUN!!!"

Violet wanted to just disappear but she knew that if she didn't

go Duncan would call her a party pooper until she chocked

him. So she gave out a little groan and slowly climbed up the

steps. "SO HOW YOU DOING TODAY SUGAR?!?" He literally 

yelled she didn't answer. She looked down to see Isadora, Duncan,

Fiona, Sunny, and Klaus with amused looks on their faces but

Quigley looked shocked. "SO YOU'RE GOING TO SING YOU

BELONG WITH ME BY TAYLOR SWIFT?" At first Violet

panicked then she gave a sly smile and said, "I guess so." This was the perfect song to express her feelings to Quigley. Then the music started playing and with the most beautiful voice ever Violet started singing You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me


End file.
